


A Gentleman’s Kiss

by ChibiBreeby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward Boyfriends, First Kiss, Gonta is trying to be a proper boyfriend and gentleman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: All Gonta wants to be is a true gentleman and a proper boyfriend. After seeing that a true gentleman would kiss his lover goodbye after a date, he decides he should do that with Korekiyo, but he’s never seen him without his mask!





	A Gentleman’s Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So I have...never written either of these characters before, or ANY of the v3 cast, so if this is really OOC, I apologize in advance.
> 
> Gontaguuji has become one of my new favorite rarepairs, and I had this written out in an old notebook for about 3 months, and I finally finished it today. This ship will be the death of me, along with all my other ones!

The thought that runs through Gonta’s mind as Korekiyo kisses him is that the anthropologist’s lips are surprisingly soft. He’d have thought they would be chapped due to the mask he wears all the time. It’s very nice. Gonta is happy that his was happening, but he desperately wishes he could open his eyes and see his partner’s face. However, he promised not to open them until Korekiyo said it was okay to do so, and Gonta is a true gentlemen; he does not break his promises!

This all started about a week ago when he had stumbled upon Shirogane watching some old movies in the AV room. She had said it was to gain some new ideas for some of her future cosplay plans, and she had invited Gonta to sit to watch some with her. At one part of the movie, the leading man had given his love a kiss at her door before leaving for the night, and that was when Shirogane made the comment that started it all:

“How romantic! A true gentleman of the time!”

This struck a thought into Gonta’s head: is that how true gentlemen were supposed to bid farewell to their partner at the end of dates? He never realized that! So he decided then and there that he was going to do that on his next date with Korekiyo!

Except there was one problem: Gonta has never seen Korekiyo without his mask on.

The unlikely couple had only been dating for two months, and Gonta knew that was a personal, private thing for his boyfriend. He wanted to respect Korekiyo’s wishes, but how can Gonta become a true gentleman if he can’t give him a proper farewell kiss?

Gonta has gotten several different “solutions” from his friends. Akamatsu told Gonta to kiss his hand instead, that it was also a proper response. But Korekiyo’s hands were wrapped up in bandages, so that wouldn’t work. Ouma told him that smacking Korekiyo’s… _behind_ was also a good idea, but Chabashira immediately told him otherwise, unless he truly was a degenerate male! Only Tojo’s advice was somewhat helpful, saying that he should explain the situation to Korekiyo, as the anthropologist would be understanding. Gonta did try that, but when the subject came up, it suddenly became too embarrassing for Gonta to express.

Since nothing seemed to work, Gonta decided to try and figure out a solution on his own. He could do that, it wouldn’t be too big of a deal!

He discovered after his next date with Korekiyo that he was wrong.

After a short outing to the local park, Gonta had walked his boyfriend back to his dorm (as that was the gentlemanly thing to do), yet instead of Kiyo bidding him farewell, he had asked Gonta to follow him inside.

Gonta has been in Kiyo’s dorm room only a handful of times, and it was always very intriguing to see all of the cool items the anthropologist had collected. He didn’t have time to really focus on anything for this visit, since Kiyo was giving him a concerned look.

“Gonta, have you been feeling well?” The question confused Gonta. He wasn’t sick, in fact he felt very healthy!

“Gonta is feeling great! School nurse say Gonta in good health!” He scratches his cheek sheepishly as he says this. That must not have been the answer Kiyo was expecting, if the small sigh he lets out is an indication.

“Allow me to clarify: Is there something bothering you? You have not been acting like your usual self, as if your thoughts are occupied elsewhere.” 

Oh...Gonta hasn’t realized he was acting differently. He frowns, casting his eyes downward and twiddles his thumbs. He made Kiyo worry, which he never meant to do! All because of this issue of a farewell kiss… Tojo’s words of advice return to him in that moment, and Gonta takes a moment to find the best way to explain what was on his mind.

“Gonta wants to be a gentlemen, so Gonta do his best to be that everyday…” he says this slowly, choosing his words carefully. He looks back up to see Korekiyo giving him his undivided attention, and Gonta has to snap himself out of his boyfriend’s strong gaze. “Gonta saw film with Shirogane, and the gentleman in the movie would… say bye to his partners with a kiss.” Gonta mumbles the rest, which he knows is rude, but he’s really embarrassed! How could he possibly face-

A chuckle cuts through his thoughts. Kiyo is laughing, and it’s not his usual “Kukuku” laugh. It’s a light, airy laugh that has Gonta feeling like a flutter of _Vanessa Cardui’s_ had invaded his stomach.

“K-Kiyo? Wha-“

“Would you be so kind as to close your eyes for me Gonta?” It’s more of an order than a request, but Gonta does it anyway.

“Do not open them until I tell you to do so.” Gonta nods his head slowly. What was Kiyo doing? He hears a rustling noise, followed by Kiyo taking a few steps towards him. Gonta opens his mouth to voice his confusion, but it dies in his throat when a hand cups his cheek, with bandaged thumb rubbing small circles against it. After a moment, that hand is pulling Gonta’s head foreword, until soft lips meet his own. Kiyo’s other hand goes up to grab Gonta’s shoulder, both to steady himself and to help apply a some pressure.

Gonta feels that flutter returning in his stomach once more. Kiyo is actually kissing him! He then remembers that the actors in the movie would hold their girlfriend’s close, and Gonta tries to mimic that as best as he can. He wraps his arms gently around Kiyo’s waist, pulling the anthropologist against him. His face heats up considerable when he hears Kiyo let out a strange, but pleasant sounding hum, and suddenly the hand on Gonta’s cheek is in his hair. 

It feels like a century passes before Kiyo finally pulls away, but not before he leaves a gentle bite against Gonta’s bottom lip. Gonta knows his face is probably as red as a _coccinellidae’s_ wings, and it takes all of his will power not to open his eyes to look at Kiyo. Gonta can hear him letting out soft gasps of air, and the hand that had been in his hair suddenly detangles itself from his long green locks. Another rustling noise is heard, which Gonta now realizes had been Kiyo’s mask being moved, and then Kiyo is moving completely out of his grip.

“Y-You can open your eyes now, Gonta.”

He does just that. Korekiyo’s not looking at him, his vision is off to the side, and Gonta can see a deep blush peeking out from under his mask.

“Was that...an acceptable kiss worthy of a gentleman?” Korekiyo’s question is soft, and he stutters slightly. It takes a minute for Gonta to process the question, before smiling and nodding excitedly.

“Yes! It was very nice!” His cheeks are still hot, but Gonta feels as if he is the luckiest man in the world right now. Korekiyo nods jerkily, and clears his throat.

“Very well, I am happy to hear that. Now then Gonta, it is quite late, and I am feeling very tired…” 

“Oh! Of course! Thank you Kiyo!” Gonta says, and bows his head in farewell. As he’s leaving, he has an idea. He stops Korekiyo who pauses in this doorway, giving Gonta a quizzical look. Gonta takes one of Korekiyo’s hands, and brings it to his lips, kissing the top of it gently.

“Goodnight Kiyo! Sleep well!” He beams, letting go of his boyfriend's hand. He then turns and returns to his own dorm room, unaware he turned Korekiyo into a completely frazzled mess...

**Author's Note:**

> A Vanessa Cardui is a monarch butterfly, and a coccinellidae is a lady bug. Figured Gonta would use the scientific names rather than their regular names.
> 
> Come bug me over on tumblr~ give me some requests for these two: both in writing and in art!  
> Chibibreeby.tumblr.com


End file.
